Among those conventionally available is a stator which includes a stator core, an insulator fitted on an axial end face of the stator core, and coils wound around the stator core and the insulator (see JP 3824001 B2).
The insulator has an annular portion, a plurality of tooth portions projecting radially inward from an inner peripheral surface of the annular portion and arrayed circumferentially, and a cylindrical wall section erected on an axial end face of the annular portion.
The crossover wires of the coils are set so as to extend on an outer peripheral surface of the wall section in a direction (horizontal direction) parallel to a plane orthogonal to an axis of the stator as it is viewed in the direction orthogonal to the axis.